Sekirei Triangle
by Teddybearanime
Summary: Ok. I'm reuploading this story! Because I added the wrong chapter and this happened then that...so anyway. What would happen if Yukari got Kagari to emerge by HER? What would Shiina do? What will happen? And I guess there's Humor...
1. Chapter 1

**Sekirei Triangle**

**O.k! Welcome to my first Sekirei fanfic! The basic main characters are Yukari, Shiina and Kagari. There's not much fanfictions for Sekirei...or Yukari and Shiina for that matter...so I hope you guys enjoy none the less!**

**Chapter 1**

~Yukari's POV~

I was leading my adorable sekirei around, looking for this 'Kusano' he's so worried about.

What a great older brother, thinking that I let out a small giggle.

"Ah... Yukari-chan... What's so funny?" Shiina asked.

I blushed, saying, "Eh~ Nothing Nothing!"

As I said that, darkness veiled the sky.

"...Night already..."

We were so far from home... On the North side.

Ah! Minato lives on this side!

"C'mon! We're gonna crash at my brother's!"

"Ah... Alright," Shiina replied.

"So. Let's go!" I eagerly said, grabbing his hand and running.

Haha. I can't wait to see Minato's face at such a sudden visit... Yet I feel like it's going to be a stay...

~At the Inn~ (Yukari's POV)

I knocked on the door, and hummed a little melody while waiting.

"Ah. Yukari," Minato answered the door, with a little girl clinging to him. I felt Shiina tense and tighten his hold on my hand.

"Sh-Shiina!" I turned to him, and heard Minato go, 'Kuu-chan!'

Kuu-chan...

"K-Kusano..." Shiina smiled, fondly.

Wow. Heck of a smile.

"Sh-Shiina Onii-s-san," Kusano smiled.

I called it!

"Well!" Haha I broke a moment. "It's getting cold! And I'm hungry! Let's go in!"

**I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sekirei Triangle**

**Chapter- 2**

**First off I'd like to thank AnimeFreak505 for reviewing...I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei or anything of it.**

~Inside the Inn~ (Yukari's POV)

"Explain...please!" Both Minato and I demanded to one another, my confusion of all the girls inside the house.

"Ah... I'm an ashikabi, and that's my sekirei! Shiina," I giggled, pointing to my shota-kun. Who didn't notice, too busy talking to Kusano.

"I'm an ashikabi of four, Musabi of course you know." I giggled. Yeah, I knew Musabi. "Kusano, who you now know." Shiina's basic little sis... "Matsu, my 3rd sekirei," he pointed to a sekirei with glasses, long, red hair and boobs. "And Tsukiumi," he gestured towards another girl with long, blonde hair and a heavy rack!

"Nice to meet you all," I bowed, a little amazed at all of his sekireis...

"Oh Minato..." A dark aura surfaced the room. "Did you forget about us?"

"N-no! Landlady!" Ha. He was scared... I guess I'd be too... "Y-Yukari! Meet Miya , Uzume, and Homura."

"Please call me Kagari," he bowed, respectively.

I got a good look at him and blushed- only a bit.

"Yukari?" Miya called.

"Yes?"

"Let me show you to your room, Shiina, you come along too."

I heard my adorable sekirei go, "ok..."

"Shiina. You'll be staying right next door to Yukari. Since you are her sekirei," Miya explained. Shiina and I agreed in unison. "But..." The dark aure returned. "At Maison Izumo. There will be no sexual relations."

Shiina blushed and I did too, yelling,

"N-no! Never!"

The aura left and she said, "Very good."

I nervously laughed.

"Here we are," Miya announced. "These are guest rooms, so there are beds in here."

"Ok," we replied.

"I'll let you two get acquainted in the rooms," she said, walking away.

And I thought I was bipolar...

"Aheh..." I nervously laughed again, turning to Shiina.

"Well...sh-should we check them out?" Heasked. I nodded my head.

They were noth plain. A light on the ceiling and futon on the floor.

"Aheh..." I sweat-dropped. "Ah...Ney Shiina."

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you want to stay here?"

**Heehee cliffhanger! Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sekirei Triangle**

**Chapter: 3**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I hate typing this! I don't own anything here except for the idea.**

"Oh...um, yes actually...do you?"

"Sure! Everybody's nice and welcoming...so why not?" I laughed.

He smiled.

"Well! Let's go hang out with the others!" I say, happily. He nodded.

I then saw a shadow cross the corner...

"Ah...aheh! You go ahead! I'll catch up!" I said.

"O... K," he smiled, running off.

I then ran the corner, and bumped into someone...falling on the someone.

"Ugh..." The person grunted...oh!

"Kagari!"

... He seemed fazed... And he was blushing.

He then moved in.

My eyes widened...but I just couldn't move...

"K-Kagari?" I stuttered. What?! Stuttering?! ME?!

He stopped.

"Sorry," he muttered, and got up to leave.

"What's bothering you?" I asked, stopping him.

"Nothing," he winced.

"Tell me," I pressed.

"Nothing!" he yelled, bringing fire out. My eyes widened like saucers.

"... Are you a sekirei?"

**Well...there you guys go! Hope you guys enjoyed! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sekirei Triangle**

***Crawls out of comfort zone***

**I... guess I left you guys on a cliffy for a while... I... I'm sorry. But... Here you guys are!**

**Chapter: 4**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Sekirei or **_**anything!**_** Alright.**

~Kagari's POV~

Damn it! Why the hell did my fucking body react to a fucking wench like her?

Then she asks me if I'm a sekirei. Well, what the hell do you think?! But yet I'm still shocked. And my body is reacting on it's own-again.

Falling for a useless wench like her. Atleast my body gets to stay this way...

My wings stretched and burned. Well. I just emerged.

... Wait... WHAT?!

~Yukari's POV~

I blinked twice after he kissed me. I didn't know why I didn't just move. And I feel like I have to say something now.

"Ah..." But yet that's the most smartest thing that comes out of my mouth.

"S-sorry," he muttered, beginning to walk away.

"N-no," I stuttered... Not knowing what to say. Well that's a first for me. "W-wait... D... Doesn't this mean y-your now m-my sekirei?"

He stopped in realization.

"I guess," he turned around, blushed the slightest bit, and scoffed a bit.

"Ah~ So Cute~!" I squealed, jumping up and hugging him.

"H-hey!" He grunted.

"Teehee," I giggled.

"Y-Yukari! Y-you okay?!" Ah... Shiina... Shiina?! Oh crap! He sounds worried!... Aw~ Time to reassure my shota.

"Ah! Y-yeah!" I assured him.

"You sure?" He asked, about to turn the corner.

I had to come up with something... Ah!

"Yeah! I'm on the can!" I yelled.

"Oh... Sorry," I could just here the blush in his voice, and he walked away. But he didn't sound so convinced... Ah well~

After his footsteps faded. I turned to Kagari.

"Your my sekirei. I'm your ashikabi. No turning back now," I stated, quite seriously for _me_. And then grinned, "welcome to the team!"

"Hmph. Y-you'd better go before Shiina-san worries anymore," he grunted, blushing a bit.

I smireked and yelled, "K~!" Then grabed his hand and ran to where everybody was.

This ought to be a fun night!

~With everyone. Shiina's POV~

I saw Yukari walk back in with Kagari, hand-in-hand... I felt a little sense of anger towards Kagari- and I wanted to _murder_ him.

She let go of his hand. And I felt a bit happy. Wait. That was jealousy?

"HI! Everybody!" She made her loud entrance, and I slightly smiled.

"Yukari-san!" Musabi-san smiled.

"Hey Musabi!" She smiled.

Kusano then left my company and went to cling to Yukari.

"Older sister!" She yelled, to Yukari.

I smiled a little at that.

"E-eh?!" Yukari started to panic. "Oh," she giggled. "Hi~ Kusano!"

"Big sister~! Thank you for saving Shiina-nii-san!" Kusano yelled, and I blushed a bit. Yukari smiled.

She then bent down to Kusano's ear and whispered something.

Hm... I'll ask later.

Kusano smiled and asked, "really?!"

Yukari smiled, and did the "sh" gesture.

Kusano giggled, smiled, and did the "sh" gesture as well.

What are they talking about? Hm... Kusano then came over to me, and we started talking again.

After hours and hours. She finally fell asleep. We all were feeling tired. So we departed for the night.

Here's my chance to ask Yukari...

Hope she doesn't get too angry. Like with other guys...

**I am REALLY sorry for this lateness!**

**Hey. Atleast it's long?**

**Anyway reviews.**

**Frayner- Thanks for reviewing for one! Sorry for this late update... And thanks!**

**As for past reviews... I had to take down my chapters... ^^' So sorry to the others who reviewed... But thanks!**

**Sorry and I hope you guys didn't give up on me yet!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sekirei Triangle: Chapter-5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei, Triangles, OR BANANAS?! Alright?! Um... This thing just gets annoying... Gomen *Bows* **

**Anyway! 5th Chapter! Yay!**

**Enjoy please!**

~Shiina's POV~

I then decided to speak,

"N-ney Yukari?"

"Hm?" She turned to me, keep your foot down please.

"N-not to be rude... But earlier when you were t-talking to Kusano... What did you tell her?" I stuttered, and carefully asked. She then asked,

"Ah... Well um you know how Minato has 4 sekireis?"

"Hai..." I nodded.

"How would you fe-el if _I_ got another sekirei?" She asked me, a bit carefully.

I thought about it. Wouldn't it be her decision? Right? So...

"Well... It would be your decision..."

"Ah-ah because Kagnostissem," she mumbled.

"Eh?" I asked.

"K-Kagari... Kissed me."

I looked at her face and then let out, "oh."

No matter what though... _I'll_ be taking her stupid, girl-like Kagari. He's so gay! My manliness is manlier! "Well... Goodnight," I smiled at her, and proceeded to walk to my room. To start plotting.

"Night."

~Yukari's POV~

I watched him walk to his room, should I have told him? I mean, his eyes went a little dark. And his eyes lost that glint of kindness...

Well... I can't worry too much about it! Sleep time!

Walking to my room, I smiled a bit.

2 sekireis not bad Yukari.

NOT that I'm a player or anything!

~Morning~

I wake up ready for a bath... All of us actually forgot to take one last night...

Oooh~ I know!

"Ooooh! Musabi~!" I called.

She was walking infront of me, and looked behind her.

"Hai?"

"Wanna take a bath together?" I smiled, "ever-so-innocently."

"Oh... Maybe later, Shiina and Kagari are taking one."

Glad to know their actually getting along I then said my 'k.' And decided to walk off.

~With Shiina and Kagari. Shiina's POV~

I looked behind me and thought, -Ok. It's time for a bit of revenge.-

Getting up I stalked over to him.

And dumped his head in the water.

Advantages when you control grass is best, you know?

He didn't like that I dumped his head in water...

"_What_ the hell are you doing?" He glared at me, who was sitting, washing himself.

"... Huh?" I asked, innocently, turning around to the angry-one-who-controls fire.

"You heard me!" He yelled, conjuring some fire and throwing it at me. I took some water and doused it with that.

We're making _alot_ of noise...

Part 2 of the small plan is coming up~

**Ah~ I wonder if this chapter was any good. Or long enough... It's the chapter I hadn't uploaded in a while. So I decided to upload this first.**

**Reviews~**

**Frayner- Thanks for reviewing~ I'm happy you like it! Do you want a magic cupcake or cookie? ^^ **

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sekirei Triangle: Chapter- 6**

**I was thinking which to update first -w- And I decided this one...**

**Anywho. Start the chapter! w**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei. Just love the anime... Where's Season 3?!**

~Shiina's POV~

Kagari and I glared at each other, me trying not to smile.

When the door opened.

"What's going on h-!"

It was Yukari. Perfect~

"Yukari!" I cried, running to her. Her face flushed red.

"W-w-w-what's goin-g on h-here?"

"Kagari started a fight!"

"W-what? I-is this true, Kagari?" Yukari seemed a bit dissapointed... I felt kind of guilty...

Kagari glared at me, then uttered, smiling a bit,

"Just a little water fight, Yukari-chan. Would you like to join?"

Her face flushed, even more.

That's no fair! Kagari you bastard! How d-

"Ah... S-sure. I-I'll go get everybody else."

I then glared at Kagari, he smirked, and washed himself.

I will **murder** Kagari.

~Yukari's POV~

HOW embarassing! Well... Might as well get everybody...

I got everybody and we all walked to the bathroom... Aheh... Minato was getting dragged by his sekireis...

I looked away and blushed, walking to my sekireis- covering myself of course!

I quickly and comically washed myself. After being done with that. I decided to enjoy the warm water.

"Aaah~ We should get some milk after this~" I sighed, happily.

"Yukari..." Shiina giggled... So cute! Even if it is awkward! "You're acting like an old man."

"Aheh..." I laughed, a bit nervously and awkward. _Thanks _alot Minato!

Speaking of Minato I looked over at him and his sekireis.

That blonde one- Tsukiumi- used her water ability to hit the others with water.

I giggled. I should stop being shy now... I looked at my sekireis and splashed both of them.

Maybe we all can have a friendly, little-

"Gwah!"

Both the boys splashed me.

Kagari dumping my head under the water, Shiina giggling, while splashing me.

I pitifully dragged my head out the water, while glaring and pouting.

"That wasn't very nice..."

Shiina looked quite crestfallen.

"I-...I'm sorry," he blushed.

I then blushed, too. And hugged him. Screw modisty!

His face was redder than a cherry. Oh~ I should stop~...

"It's no biggie!" I giggled, and before being done hugging him. I dumped his head underwater.

I giggled, and waited for him to come back up.

Not coming up for 25 seconds... 50 seconds... 75 seconds?! Oh crap! I didn't kill him... Did I?!

I mean... Sekireis can't just drown! Right? And he IS a plant- well decaying or whatever plant- controller!

Being lost in thought... I felt hands on my feet... Then I was pulled underwater...

"Gwah!"

I was underwater now... Coming eye to eye with Shiina.

His eyes... So wonderful... So mystical... So alluring~

I wanted to see more, kinda hard uner the water here... So I put my head closer.. More and more...

Before I knew it...

We were nose to nose.

I was still lost, blushed, and wanted more.

Then before I knew it...

We were mouth to mouth.

**Only reason some of my chapters arn't that long.. Is because I type it from my notebook (Adding just a few more details here and there ^^)**

**Anyway. Reviews.**

**Frayner- Teehee. Thank goodness that Shiina doesn't have a potty mouth... Yet. . And thanks! Thanks! And here ya go! w Don't worry. These arn't cursed. So they should be yummy. Thanks for your reviewing!**

**ForbiddenLyrics- Uwahh! Another reviewer! w Free glomp! Ah! Typos?! I really gotta go back and read ^^' Really? Stories have the same plot -o- Oh! Oh! And it's not taken wrongly! Don't worry! Don't worry! If it were taken wrongly I would've given you a cursed cupcake... That's burnt. ^^ Oh! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! And magic cupcake or cookie? **

**Ah... Too much typing~**

**Wow... I'm early... **

**See ya guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sekirei Triangle: Chapter- 7**

**Well... Hi-Hi! Here with the next chappy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei. Goes to rightful owner.**

~Shiina's POV~

Her soft lips were pressed against mine.

The plan worked!

I then got lost in my own world...

She's so... Beautiful.

I then let my eyes flutter shut. Only to have them shot wide open.

We're both naked.

How am I suppose to break this?!

I looked at Yukari... She noticed it too.

That saves me.

Her face flushed and she then pulled away.

I was blushing as well.

I then stared at her face, which then scrunched up.

Oh no. She doesn't think I'm some sicko does she?

She then rushed to the top.

Oh... She must be out of air.

I followed up as well, to only come to a scene of Yukari and Kagari kissing.

I glared, he smirked, Yukari blushed.

"O-oi! You two! Don't try an incantana here!" She yelled, I wasn't even thinking if that...

"_Incantation_," I corrected her, and smirked a bit.

"Shall we?" Kagari smirked.

"Yes," I replied and said my quote.

Kagari did his as well.

Yukari backed up, not wanting to get in the middle of it, and not wanting to let her anger kill us.

I started to bring some plants out, they went through the floor of the bathroom, and he tried some fire.

"Oi. Looks like I've got a mess to clean," I heard a voice mutter... Darkly and kind of scary.

"Miya," both Kagari and my eyes widened, and we looked behind us.

"You guys better get out," she smiled, with a dark aura coming behind her.

We glared at each other, and walked out before Miya could try and kill us.

"And why are boys and girls inside of the same bath?" She hissed, but still kept a smile.

Everybody blushed and fled out the room.

I just knew that Miya was smiling.

~Yukari's POV~

That was embarrassing!

Ugh. I'm going to kill them!

But my face is SO flushed!

I'll wringe their necks!

Oh my gosh! We kissed!

Ugh... Now I don't know what to feel.

Embarrassed? Upset? Flustered? Angry?

Ah!

I quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen.

Oh right, I've got to tell Miya that we're staying...

But... I don't think right now is the right time...

Aheh...

Wait. Speaking of that kiss...

What the heck am I suppose to do when I face Shiina and Kagari?!

Oh great... I sound like one of those lovey-dovey girls.

**Well... I uploaded! ^^**

**Reviews~**

**Frayner- Teehee. Thanks ^^ I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing too! ^^ **

**Now. I'm going to go read manga on the internet 4 swords here I come~ Or should I read Sekirei instead? Or Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime? Or... *Rambles on***

**Bye guys~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sekirei Triangle **

**Chapter: 7**

**Ney~! I'm back! And...**

***Sniffles* Broke the 7-day limit... I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei.**

~Yukari's POV~

Musabi had called us all down for lunch...

Augh! I just wanted to drown myself in my pillow! No fair~!

I groaned, took my pillow off my head, and walked downstairs.

No fair. No fair! NO FAIR!

I had came downstairs to find the only open seat _between_ Shiina and Kagari.

I groaned, and sighed.

I _really_ wanted to kill them.

I did.

Hm... I should plot instead... Meh heh heh...

During dinner I then ploted and plotted...

Idea! I know excatly what to do!

Smiling, I took a spoon of the amazingly big curry and rice.

~Shiina's POV~

I turned my eye a bit to Yukari... She was smiling innocently...

I suddenly got a shiver up my spine.

Like as if that smile wasn't so innocent.

I felt a bit ill and quickly ate my food.

~Kagari's POV~

I saw Shiina's movement quicken as he ate.

What the?

I turned my head towards him, and got a glance at Yukari...

She was smiling sweetly and innocently...

I felt a small shiver up my spine.

As if she was planning something evil under that smile.

I looked the other way, and ate my food.

It's kind of really tense.

~Minato's POV~

I saw both Shiina and Kagari look at Yukari.

Hm? Is something going on?

I felt Kuu-chan tug on my arm, I turned my face towards her and came face-to-face with a big spoon of the curry and rice.

I shook my head, chuckling a bit.

She's way too adorable.

I then felt people glaring at me.

I turned around and saw Tsukiumi and Shiina evily glaring at me.

I nervously laughed and turned to my food, petting Kuu on the head.

~Yukari's POV~

I giggled a bit at Shiina and Tsukiumi, adding a little evil giggle in it.

If you haven't guessed my plan...

Meh heh heh.

Wonderful.

**Here you guys are! Hope it wasn't too short! I'll work on making them longer.**

**But woo! 8 chappys up!**

**Well. Reviews.**

**Frayner- Tee~ Glad you liked it! And thanks for reviewing! And haha yup... Yukari's gonna unleash her fury next chapter! And thanks~!**

**I hope you guys liked!**

**Bye~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sekirei Triangle: Chapter: 9-**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Sekirei**

~Yukari's POV~

I finished the lunch, amazingly, and walked upstairs.

Where was that chick?

The brown-haired one with boobs?

Uzume?

Yeah.

Anyway. I need to borrow an outfit, pink marker, wig and duck tape.

I need this disguise... To pose as a sekirei.

I smirked, and knocked on her door.

"Oh, hey Yukari," She smiled at me.

I smiled back, "Hey. Do you have a disguise I could use?"

"Oh... Sure?" She blinked at me, and gestured me into her room.

"Watcha' tryin' to go for?" She asked me.

"You know, a sweet, um, innocent sekirei," I told her. "Flat-ter boobs, sweet hairdo, Will _not_ be getting it cut though, and sweet clothing."

"Ah... So a school girl? Childish? Or! Childish School Girl?" She asked me, grabbing a wig.

"Childish School Girl's fine, thanks!"

"... Why are you disguising?" She looked up at me, looking for some shoes.

"Ah. Well... It's to teach Kagari and Shiina a lesson," I told her, as stupid as it seems... That doesn't matter. I just want them to get along.

"Hm. The lengths you'd go to for them," she smiled, softly.

I smiled back... Oh... I never met her ashikabi...

I wonder where he is?

"Ah-hah! Got it!" She yelled, and showed the get-up to me.

A nice, uniform-like shirt that was black, white, long-sleeved undershirt and black and white skirt. It looked like it would go to my knees. I saw the tie in her hands, it was white. She showed me the brown shoes and white, knee-high socks.

The wig was blonde- like Tsukiumi's, just a little darker- which was in two pigtails. It went good with my eyes.

She handed me the duck tape.

I smiled, took the duck tape, and got into the outfit.

"Perfect!" Uzumi smiled, and put her hands together. "Now I'll get the emblem on you!"

She pulled down the shirt a bit, and layed the wig hair over my shoulders.

I felt the brush touch the small of my back- just below my neck.

"You'll need a number... 68 should be good... So when somebody asks who you are- state your name, number and type."

I nodded my head.

"What type should I be?" I asked her.

"Hm... Fist type- just don't let Musabi fight you, alright?" Uzumi said, I just nodded. "And as for your voice- you don't need to add much change. Cool your temper. Act shy- as if it were the first time meeting Shiina. And sweet."

"Ok. Now head out my window- you'll have to have another First Meeting with everybody. Um- Roll around in some dirt and tear your clothes a bit? That should work."

I smiled, and did as told.

Setting up my best hurt and terrified face, I walked up to the door.

And knocked it.

As of now my name is Sakka- first part of illusion in Japanese- Number 68, and a fist type.

I smirked a bit as I heard the door creak open.

And looked up, helplessly.

"H-help!" My voice was a bit of a squeak.

"Oh dear! What happened?" It was Miya. "Come on in."

She gestured me in, and I followed, a little limp.

You wouldn't believe- but I actually tried to break my knee or something.

Haha. Things I do.

I followed Miya, and blushed- thinking of that line that Shiina used the first time we met- as I saw everybody.

Uzume smiled.

And I limped to the seat Miya sat me in.

"Ouch," I winced.

And Miya then started to clean me up.

I smiled as she finished.

"Thank you!" I thanked her, hyperly.

"No problem. What is your name?" Miya smiled at me.

"Ah... Sakka," I said, smiling a bit and asked her her's- which I already knew.

"Um... I know it must be a bother... But do you mind I stay here?" I stuttered.

"Oh, of course! Just don't bring any sexual relationships here- or we'll have a problem," the dark aura came.

I faked being more scared then I was and stuttered, "y-y-yes! Ma'am!"

Uzumi then said that I, as Yukari, went to class and was making up tests and such that I had missed, so I wouldn't be back for a while.

Smooth Uzumi.

I looked at Miya, and she took me to my room.

"Here's a gown, I'll repair your clothes- so just change and hand them to me when your done," Miya smiled at me.

I smiled back and gave her a thanks.

I changed into the gown, and handed her my tattered clothes.

"Everybody should be around the house or something, so you can meet them if you just walk around... Dinner's at 6," Miya told me, and I nodded my head.

I then strolled around the house and met Musabi.

"Hi there!" She greeted me, Kusano clinging to her hand.

Wow, if Kusano can't recognize me then this disguise must be great.

"H-hello," I smiled at her.

"You must be new! Oh! You're a sekirei... Right?" She asked me.

"Y-yes... But I don't wanna fight..." I stumbled and she whined.

"Aw! Ah well! What's your name anyway? I'm Musabi, Number 88 and a Fist Type!" She introduced herself.

"I-it's Sakka, I'm number 68, and also a Fist Type," I introduced my fake identity.

"Kusano... Number 108, I control plants. Don't go near Onii-chan!" She then ran off- possibly looking for Minato... Or Shiina?

"If you ever wanna hang out I'd be happy to!" Musabi excitedly said.

And I smiled, "alright. See you around."

She then walked off, probably to go get dinner started.

I then walked around, hoping to find Shiina somewhere.

That would start phase one.

Luckily, I walked into him on accident.

"Ah! I am so sorry!" I yelled, usually I'd tell the guy to watch where he was going- but as of now...

"I-it's ok," That voice. Shiina...

I inwardly smiled.

He then put his hand out for me.

I smiled a bit, and took it.

"I'm Shiina... Number 107... I can make plants die and decay... Um... What's your name? And why are you here? Ah! That was rude. Um... I-" He started to ramble, until I cut him off.

"Heehee. My name's Sakka. Number 68. And I'm a Fist Type. I'm not looking forward to fighting anybody..." I trailed off.

"Oh... Of course! You don't need to fight anybody here... Unless, I think, if you're training!" He said. "Do you want me to show you around?"

I blushed- Half fake, Half real- and nodded my head.

He showed me the bathroom, the bath, the rooms of everybody, the kitchen and, well, basically everywhere.

Even the creaks in the floor to watch out for.

We then were talking, laughing and just waiting for dinner.

Kagari then came into the room.

"Yo. Who's the new person?" He asked.

For once... The two didn't start fighting...

I masked my surprise, and introduced myself.

He shrugged, and started up conversation.

Ugh... Wow. I don't even know where I'm going with this plan anymore...

I just know...

It better not end in disaster.

**-0404-04-04-40-40-**

**I made this super long... Since I am **_**so**_** late! . I towwi!**

**Anywho... Reviews.**

**Frayner- Phew. I was afraid you'd pelt cursed cupcakes at me... ^^' *Relieved* Aweh! :D Thanksys! :3 And since I'm late I'll give you, like, douzenzz! Of which ever you want... Magic cupcakes or Cookies~! And~ A free glomp! ^^ Thanks for reviewing!**

**Well... I hope you all enjoyed~**

**Bye~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sekirei Triangle**

**Chapter- 10: Phase 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime. At all. Just waitin'. Waitin' and Waitin'.**

**o-dfo-og-o-rto-9343-0352-59mrg-4-=504=-=2=23-5=tkfhkleh030320=**

~Shiina's POV~

I showed the new sekirei around, with a smile on my face.

She reminded me of Yukari a little... Just less violent.

_Way_ less violent.

"Lunch time, everybody!"

Oh... That sounds like Musabi.

"Um... Lunch time. Do you want me to guide you to the Dining Room?" I asked her.

"Oh, No thank you. I... Have to u-use the bathroom..." She stuttered, I shrugged and walked to the room.

The aroma was surely amazing.

~Yukari's POV~

I smiled, and walked to Kagari's room.

Start off of Phase 2.

I wrecked his room.

Wrecked it. Wrecked it. Wrecked it.

I threw his pillow nearly out the window, messed his futon up, took his mirror and set it on the ground.

I won't break anything. No. That would be... Stupid.

I then wrote a letter.

_Number 6._

_We have Yukari. If you want her back, you need to bring Number 107 and Number 68 with you._

_Bring them to your ashikabi's university, at night._

_If not by tomorrow morning, we will kill her._

Not my best plan, but hell. I can't really think of anything.

Besides! I just _know_ Kagari will want to save me!

... Right? This won't backfire at all!

I smiled a bit, and slowly stepped out of the room.

Ok. Noone's here.

I slowly walked down to the Dining Room, a small smile on my face.

I opened the slide door and stared.

Woah... Lunch looks good!

I let my eyes sparkle, and ran towards it.

Everybody stared at me, I blushed.

Crap. I'm breaking out of character!

"U-um... I'm actually starved..." I stuttered.

They laughed at how childish I was.

I smiled, and sat down between Kagari and Shiina.

We then began to eat.

Minutes into the lunch, Kagari excused himself.

I inwardly smirked, he's gonna go to his room.

Good. Phase 2 is starting.

~Kagari's POV~

That Sakka chick is too childish.

She ate her food like a rushed child.

I shook my head.

A bit like Yukari, just a bit more tamed.

_Way_ more tamed.

I walked into my room.

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds.

"The fuck?!" I screamed, rage blowing up.

I heard everyone's footsteps rush upstairs.

Everybody stopped and looked surprised beyond reason.

Only I was mad.

"What _happened?_" Minato looked at the mess.

Nothing was broken.

But everything was a mess.

It looked like the person was trying to be careful with the mess, not trying to make it that big, and not trying to make it unnoticeable either.

I think I saw Sakka try to hide a smile.

No... It couldn't be her.

But at the same time...

She looked at the mess, with wide-eyes.

"D-do you need help with cleaning?" She asked me.

"It's not that big a mess. No."

She just stared at me, then walked back to where everybody stood.

"Let's just finish lunch than," Miya smiled.

"I'll be down later," I said.

They all nodded, and walked off.

I walked more into my room, and noticed a letter.

I read it.

~Yukari's POV~

I inwardly smiled, and sat down to eat with everyone.

Kagari then burst through the doors, and grabbed Shiina and I.

"After lunch, you two are coming with me."

His gaze was so intense.

He must have read the letter.

"Oh. But I have to go talk with Uzume..." I told him. He growled.

"Fine. After you're done with your little chat. Meet us outside."

I nodded my head.

Finishing lunch, I walked with Uzume.

"Uzume."

"Huh?" She looked at me.

"Ok. You think you can have some people attack Kagari and Shiina for me? On our way to my university?" I asked her. She pondered for a moment.

Then smiled at me.

"I don't have a clue how you're gonna do this plan, but sure. I'll tell them to not attack you."

I smiled back.

"Thanks."

"Right. Now get outta here!"

I walked to the exit, and took a breath.

"S-sorry I'm late!" I studdered to the 'Oh-so-scary Kagari'.

He nodded his head.

"Let's just go already."

I looked at Shiina, and he gave me a smile.

"Don't worry... He's always like this."

I giggled, and Kagari glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He shouted.

Shiina laughed at him.

Before Kagari could blow his top, I smiled.

"C'mon! And besides. Kagari! You have to explain what excatly is going on!" I yelled, and he just glared but then calmed himself.

"Explain on the way."

WIth that, we walked.

**o-dfo-og-o-rto-9343-0352-59mrg-4-=504=-=2=23-5=tkfhkleh030320=**

**Long enough? Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**I'll be thanking followers, favoriters and reviews.**

**Reviews.**

**Frayner- Here you go! *Nomming on own Magic cupcake* Thanks for reviewing! ;w; And I hope this was funny... . I feel like such a terrible comedian! But anywho. Sorry I'm late to... New Year's Resolution! Update faster! O Hope you enjoyed!**

**Favoriters:**

**ForbiddenLyrics**

**L0mov077**

**briannap0122**

**quietguyla**

**Followers:**

**ForbiddenLyrics**

**Frayner**

**L0mov077**

**animeotaku2011**

**briannap0122**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Bye~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sekirei: Sekirei Triangle**

**Chapter: 11**

**I am so late... Sorry everyone reading this! But anyway. Fifth story being updated... So pleas enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei, when's the third season out anyway?**

**o-dfo-og-o-rto-9343-0352-59mrg-4-=504=-=2=23-5=tkfhkleh030320=**

~Yukari's POV~

I'm guessing Kagari doesn't know where the hell my fucking university is because he's gotten us fucking lost several times already!

I walked behind the two, oddly they were working together.

Shiina, only having a small guess as to where my university would be and Kagari keeping track of where we've gone and where we haven't.

I sighed, they were hopeless, but they were making me happy just by working together.

The two looked back at me.

"Sakka?" Shiina asked, concerned.

"Eh? I'm fine!" I almost forgot my cover name.

We kept walking, until we finally found it.

It's not nightfall yet... My stomach grumbled. I sighed again. And I'm hungry.

The boys noticed this, Shiina worried and Kagari scoffed.

How could these two polar opposites be my sekireis? Shiina's so... Sweet, shy and nice- shotalicious! Whilst Kagari is so... Distant, cold, tactical and unshota.

"Let's get something to eat!" Shiina said, and we did.

Still... I can't help but think back to how he became my sekirei.

This tsundere...

~Shiina's POV~

Kagari and I are actually working together. It's weird... But we might as well not try to cause conflict... Especially with Sakka here.

So now we're eating, I suggested it since Sakka is hungry and all...

The food here isn't bad...

I like Yukari's better though. I miss her... Her wild personality. Even though it in reality hasn't been long since she's been gone, only a day, it's not something that happens often... Well. Has ever happened.

Well, I guess we'll just have to wait.

The sun was touching the land- finally. So now we can head back to the university.

We headed back and the air felt... Different.

I shivered, something's odd.

And I could tell Kagari felt it too.

~Yukari's POV~

Shiina shivered, hm. I guess the air feels a bit different...

That's when both Kagari and Shiina were thrown away from me.

I widened my eyes and realized; _Oh. The surprise attackers are here._

So I let them tie me up and looked helpless.

That's when one of the big toughy guys whisepered to another guy.

"Man. She's pretty cute. I think we oughta keep her."

I glared, letting my evil aura show.

Nothing was heaard of them afterward.

So I'm basically stuck here while Shiina and Kagari fight, this is a bit boring.

Ah well, I can't wait to see their faces once I show them that I'm Yukari, and if expected they'll react just the way I wanted them to.

Unless they both become pissed and want to throw me down a hole.

~Shiina's POV~

Out of nowhere these people came out of nowhere and started to fight us, what is this? Oh right- the letter, I didn't expect them to just come and attack!

I was hoping that they would just drop off Yukari and walk off...

No use dreaming of that, we might as well fight.

"Kagari, these are humans- we can't kill them," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Well. I know that. We'll just have to hurt them a... Bit," he smirked. "Besides. They took Yukari. They deserve an asswhooping."

I wanted to glare, but knew that that was the truth. If he was gonna go all out, I should too. But decided against it- I don't have that merciless attitude like those two.

"Sakka- eh? Sakka?" I looked to where I last saw her, then around and saw that she was tied up. Why isn't she fighting back? Becuase theses are humans? Well... We can do this without her.

Kagari light up his hands and decided to attack.

He burned their clothes and a bit of their faces, I winced.

I didn't want to hurt them, so I merely used 'Death Wings' to scare them off.

It worked and I smiled a bit, I didn't have to hurt them.

Kagari just muttered something about cowerds and looked around.

"Where's Yukari?"

I stared, and realized that everyone had left.

"Ah! Oh no... They're all gone... So we won't be able to find Yukari and-and she's gone forever. What if? No. They wouldn't kill her... Would they?" I started to worry and that's when Sakka started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at? Don't tell me you lead us to this trap!" Kagari glared at her.

"Yes! For I am the notorious Sahashi Yukari!"

~Yukari's POV~

Was that bad timing? Meh. Their faces are funny.

Kagari had his mouth slightly agape and he looked a bit angry, but mostly shocked. And Shiina looked incredibly shocked.

I waited, in a pose of mass cockyness.

"What?" Shiina got out.

"Yukari's back!" I smiled, and walked up to him, and giggled. "And my plan actually worked."

Shiina and Kagari both asked what this time.

"Well. I wanted to get you two to work together so I put on this disquise and- well. You get it, you two worked together so it's all good!"

They just stared, so I took off the itchy blonde wig and smirked at them.

Shiina sighed, "as long as you're safe."

"Well," Kagari coughed, and turned away. "It's dark- we should head back."

So we headed back in silence. This is awkward.

~Normal POV~

The trio headed back in silence and reached the destination.

It was late and they were exhausted, so they departed for bed.

~Yukari's POV~

Oh man, I laid down in my bed and sighed.

I never usually feel bad about my awesome plans, but this time...

I sighed and rolled onto my side. I shouldn't worry about this thing's oughta be better tomorrow.

I closed my eyes, and heard the door open... Nah. That's my imagination, I immediatly fell asleep.

~Shiina's POV~

I blushed at the sleeping form of Yukari.

Minato's sekireis sleep with him, so I might as well sleep with my ashikabi for once.

Even though that's disobeying .

I laid down on her right and closed my eyes, I wonder if she thinks were mad.

I'm definetly not.

~Kagari's POV~

I saw Shiina walk into Yukari's room, he's not thinking of sleeping with her tonight is he? Well, no way am I letting that happen.

Without me.

I walked in about ten minutes after him and took my spot on the left of her, and fell asleep.

I for one am not mad at her.

The idiot.

~Extra Scene! WIth Minato, in Minato's POV~

I slowly made my way out from the girls... Who were clinging onto me.

Seriously, if Miya comes and finds us like this again, she'll kill us.

I stretched and walked to the bathroom.

Washing my face, I walked back out.

Kagari walked into Yukari's room. Oh. That's so normal.

Wait...

What?

I followed him, and saw that Shiina and Kagari had both taken sides next to Yukari's sleeping form. Those two were asleep too...

I just watched them, and then remembered that could come and kill them...

I feared for my little sister and her two sekireis, I'll go to her funeral.

_"What do you think you're doing?" _I heard a scary voice behind me. I froze.

"O-oh! Nothing!" I said, closing the door, to come face to face with .

She looked sleepy.

"Sorry, that was the wrong room. I'm exhausted," I yawned, and she nodded- actually believing the lie.

I sighed in relief as she stumbled to her room.

She must be _really_ tired if she's stumbling.

Or drunk.

I walked to Musabi's room and decided to sleep there, since everyone had taken my room.

~Normal POV~

Twenty minutes later Kusano dragged herself to Musubi's room, following Matsu, then Tsukiumi and finally Musabi.

Who basically walked through the door-being so half-awake half-asleep.

Minato woke up at this and sighed.

In his thoughts...

_I'm going to die_

**o-dfo-og-o-rto-9343-0352-59mrg-4-=504=-=2=23-5=tkfhkleh030320=**

**Man. I'm still sorry being so late! I'll get to the reviews now..**

**Frayner- Man, sorry! I won't give you the moldy treats, I baked some fresher ones. Sorry for being late! DX Thanks for the review, and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Sean Albright- Sorry about the typo, I looked up Musubi's name on Google and that's how they spelled it. Stupid Google! And I'm glad you like it, sorry for the lateness, thanks for the review!**

**DivaAkashiya- Um... I could try my first Reader insert, I don't usually use OC's... I'm warming up to them but I still kinda don't get it... Aheh. So I can work on that later on? Thanks for the review.**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Bye~Nyan~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note! Ha, I've practically been dead, huh? Sorry... I'm grounded and even right now I'm using my Uncle's PS3 to even be able to do anything. My parents are really strict so I don't think I'm even supposed to be using this other than for Netflix... I'll probably get my cpu back when I go back... Home. I don't plan to anytime soon. So I'm really sorry to you all. Update in the Fall? Haha... I rhymed...**


End file.
